Selena's Daughter (The Prophecy)
by Omaisabella
Summary: The great Book of Omens of the old once said, the child of Selena will be born to either save all the kingdoms or destroy it.  Selena's Daughter is about a story of a young child, Grace, who will face all odds to defeat and restore the kingdoms from the hands of Darken. But will she succeed in her quest or find out more truth about her past?


Prologue

"Come closer to me my child", a lowly voice slowly said. At a corner of the dark hut, a young female child barely 5 stood up from where she sat and went to meet her mother, getting close to her she put her little ear close to her mother's mouth, somehow she knew that whatever her mother want to say will be the last word she would hear from her.

"I am here mama".

"Listen and listen very carefully to what I am about to say. We are not like the others, we are different".

"We are different? How are we different mama?" the little girl asked her mother.

"You are too young to understand my child…." A cough stops her from continuing and the little girl rushes to get her mother water to drink. After she had made sure her mother had drank the water she then sat very close to her again.

"Grace, there are a lot of things that are out there which you don't know about. I don't have much time, but, I am going to tell you something important".

"I am all ears mama". Grace told her.

"A day is coming when I will no longer be by your side, when that day comes I want you to be very strong for me. This world we are in is so full of evil do not be a victim. Grace there will be two path you will be asked to choose in future, one paths leads to your destiny and the other part to your doom, be wise to pick the right path. I want you to look around Grace, what do you see?"

Little Grace looked around their poorly hut, at one corner of the hut was a family mouse hole that has been her friend, and finally her gaze fell on her mother. "It is not much in here mama but it is what we call home, where we lay our head to sleep when the day has finally gone to sleep". Grace replied her mother after a while. Her mother smiled a little.

"Then no matter what will happen in the future, do not forget where you came from. Always remember you are also your mother's child. Come and place your head on my chest, I want to sing you a song. May you always remember it in your darkest days".

"Okay mama". Grace said then placed her head on her mother's chest. "Mama, why do I have this strange feelings that this is a goodbye?" Grace asked.

"Grace my beloved daughter, it has to be so for the prophecy to come to pass and for you to choose the path you will follow. When it's time they shall come for you".

"They? Who are they?"

"When it's time, you shall know them. Now you have to listen to the song".

Walk proud, walk strong

When the world starts to string

Remember where home is

Never forget your ways

Walk proud, walk strong

When the pain is too much

Remember who your family is

Never forget your ways

Walk proud, walk strong

I will be gone one day

But fear not

For there you will always have someone

When your love comes

That's where your line begins

Never forget your ways

Walk proud, walk strong

My sweet young child

He is there waiting for you

He waits for you alone

The time will come to be with him

And so your line will begin

Remember where your home is

Remember who your family is

When the world starts to string

When the pain is too much

Go home to him

My sweet young child

I will be gone

But not my soul

My sweet young child

Be strong my child…..

Grace felt within her that something was wrong when she began hearing her mother's voice faintly, she tried her possible best to open her eyes, but couldn't. After a while of battling with her eyes it gave way and she opened her eyes.

When Grace opened her eyes she noticed that she was no longer in her hut with her mother but in an open field with other children of her age. They were being chained in their necks and hands and were being lead to an unknown destination. Grace looked around her trying to find her mother, but she didn't see her mother, she started crying calling out. "Mama where are you? Mama".

A solider on a horse rode to her side and flogged her with the whip in his hands and shouted down at her. "Shut up, and don't let me hear any word from your mouth. Now start moving you dirty thing", the solider barked at her.

Grace slowly stood up from where she had fallen when he had hit her with the horse whip and started walking with the kids in lines. Silent tears were running down her cheeks. She turned to look back at her village and she saw her little village on fire, every hut on the village was on fire she wondered if her mother will be in one of the huts being roasted alive, again she wondered how she had gotten outside and being chained and being lead to an unknown destination, one minute ago she was with her mother who was singing to her and now she was been tried up like an animal. She cried and turned to face the other prisoners and wondered where they were taking them to.

The prophecy has just begun.

To Be Continued...


End file.
